Lighting systems are known which condenses light fluxes diffused from an emission light source in one direction. For example, a photography apparatus such as a camera is provided with a lighting system for illuminating an object at the time of photography. Efforts to develop cameras have recently progressed from development of cameras for recording data in a conventional film to development of cameras for storing a photographed image as electronic data. Because digital cameras do not use film, the roll of film is not a factor restricting the external size and shape of the camera, making possible to further downsize the digital camera. Therefore, to allow digital cameras to achieve their potential, downsizing of the lighting system is also desired.
Japanese Patent No. 3,372,785 discloses a lighting system for condensing light fluxes from a light source such as a flash discharge tube by a light guide member; and Japanese Patent No. 3,437,309 discloses a lighting system for guiding light fluxes from a light source by a light guide member and condensing, reflecting: inflecting, and emitting the light fluxes.